Why Is It?
by SessKagShipper2003
Summary: After Sesshomaru finds Kagome in a bar, he brings her home with him, not wanting to leave her there. However, she sneaks some beer back with her. Soon, they both become extremely drunk, and... do some stuff. Two months later, Kagome discovers she's pregnant. I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, all rights to Rumiko Takahashi. SessKag AU Not so much a lemon... maybe a lime?


[Oneshot, because I can! I've honestly been wanting to write this since forever, but I just now got around to it. I have two fics going right now, and I just was super busy. So... yeah. Please review and enjoy!]

Twenty-one year old Sesshomaru was a very philosophical man. He believed that any problem could be solved with proper thought and consideration, or even, in extreme cases, force. However, this did not mean that he was immune to the call from inside the bottle. There wasn't a problem today, he was just there for a nice drink of Scotch. He was on his second glass, debating how drunk he wanted to be, when he caught sight of a slight, short, young woman, at a table by herself, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other, a few more bottles surrounding her. She was clearly very drunk, and her head was down. He didn't know what drew him to her, but he stood from the bar and slid into the seat opposite her.

"Tell your boss I don't owe him nothing," she said immediately, her voice, slightly stirred, defensive, but dangerous.

"I'm not here on business," he said, meeting her fuzzy cerulean gaze with his liquor sharpened golden one. There was a fine line between the sharpness and dullness of drunkenness (is that a word?), and she had clearly crossed that line a few bottles ago.

She take a puff on her cigarette, and smoke escaped her mouth in little puffs as she laughed.

"Yeah right. Most men don't approach me unless they have something against me. I'm warning you, I'm armed."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "I doubt you could even grip your weapon, as drunk as you are."

"How old are you? Early twenties? So you're obviously new to drinking. I think I hold my drink better than you could."

"How old are you?" he asked, his voice turning soft.

"Nineteen. Been drinkin' since I was fourteen, and I've been smoking since I was twelve."

"I'd say it isn't good for you, but I think you're aware."

She barked out a laugh, "So you get it. If all this crap kills me, so be it. Doesn't matter. I ain't good for nothin' but breakin' laws."

She was taking large drinks between each sentence, and she seemed to get more drunk by the minute.

He carefully removed the beer bottle from between her slim fingers. In the heat of the moment, he downed the rest of it, nearly half, and set the bottle on the table. She gaped at him.

"Now," he said, his eyes even brighter than before, "I will pay for your drinks and mine. Then you will come back to my apartment to rest and sober up."

"I will, will I?"

He nodded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door, leaving a hundred on the table.

"Yes, or else I'll tell the police that I found a 'poor little nineteen-year-old', drinking and smoking in a place that she is forbidden to even enter for two years."

She grunted, and followed him, stumbling slightly, to the point where he ended up practically towing her.

* * *

Upon reaching his apartment, he sat her down on the couch, going to find some clothes for her. When he got back, in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, with an old shirt and some sweatpants draped over his arm, he was surprised to see that she had somehow managed to sneak a bottle of beer with her, and was drinking it as fast as she could on his couch. She choked when she saw him, and swallowed what was in her mouth with difficulty.

"Well heeeey there handsome..." she slurred, and he realized that she had drank at least three bottles while he was gone, "Wow... dinit notice how hot chu were till now, but holy crap..."

Sighing in defeat, he sat beside her.

"How many more bottles do you have?"

She opened her coat, grinning wildly, and he found that she had somehow stolen at least _ten_ bottles.

"Give me one," he said, pushing his short silver hair from his face.

She complied, and he downed most of it in one gulp.

"Woah," she mumbled, "Yur gooood at this..."

"Damn straight," he murmured, finishing off his bottle and reaching for another, his clarity fading with each sip.

* * *

An hour found a LOT of bottles on the coffee table, and Sesshomaru on top of Kagome on the couch, too drunk even to get to the bedroom. Their clothes were in a pile together on the floor, undergarments and all.

Kagome's soft moans held the tone of intoxication, though from the sex or the beer, one could not tell.

"Yur good at this..." she said again, though definitely in different context this time.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with an ache in his head, a girl on his chest, a pounding in his stomach, and no idea what was going on.

He remembered the bar, dragging her to his house to sober up, the beer, and then... pleasure. Pure pleasure. He remembered the way that everything between his hips had tightened as he removed her clothes. He remembered the feeling of her hands in his hair.

And, with a sick feeling, he remembered the words, "I'm nineteen."

His stomach twisted, and he bolted to the bathroom, kneeling before the porcelain gods.

 _How did this happen? I screwed a nineteen-year-old!_

Wiping a shaking hand across his mouth, he got to his feet. After showering, he dressed in the spare clothes he kept in the cabinet, then went to the kitchen, swallowing an aspirin dry for fear of what would happen if he put anything else in his stomach. He moved to the dining room, connected to both the kitchen and living room, and sat at the table, his head in his hands, and he focused on her steady breathing from the other room.

* * *

It wasn't until he heard her gasp, waking up, that he realized his symptoms were gone. He watched as she looked at herself, then the bottles, then the clothes on the floor, then slap her hand to her mouth and bolt, just as he had. A few moments later, he heard the shower start to run. He smiled bitterly, _We think the same._

But he froze when he heard quiet sobs.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes. She put her back to the shower wall and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest as she did so.

Other girls her age would have been studying for exams, babysitting, not drinking, and smoking, and having one night stands.

She sobbed even harder. None of this had been her fault.

She only smoked because her father had made her, and now she was addicted. She only drank to forget her mother's abuse.

But this. This was a new low for Kagome. She had done a lot of things. A lot of terrible thinks. She'd stolen, desperate for something to smoke or something to drink. She'd trespassed, too drunk to make it back to her tiny apartment with the broken AC and no phone reception. But she had never done anything like this. She had always refused, she had never wanted to do anything this dirty. She felt like scum, and it was terrible.

* * *

He watched her come out of the bathroom, sniffling, her eyes red, wearing her clothes from before, though he hadn't seen her grab them. She trudged to the kitchen, took some aspirin, and sat down at the table, eyes averted.

"What do you remember from last night?"

"I brought you here to sober you up, because I couldn't just leave you there. You...snuck some beer with you... and then... we both got very drunk, and we..."

Her face fell, her worst fears coming true.

"Crap! You're clean, right?"

"I should hope so. You?"

She nodded, suddenly silent.

"I'm... gonna go home now."

"Oh?"

"I'm not going drinking, I swear. I'm done with drinking."

A deep cough rattled her chest.

"Smoking too," she added.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. I can walk. I think I could use some fresh air after... this."

"Here."

He held out a hand, a scrap of paper between his long fingers, "My phone number."

She smiled a watery smile, "Thanks. I guess I'll go. Bye."

And she was out the door before he could say a thing.

* * *

The call came almost two months later. He was surprised. He had only given her the number out of courtesy, he hadn't expected her to use it.

"Hello?"

"You didn't use a condom, did you?" her voice was low, and furious.

"Hell, I don't remember."

"Then I'll just tell you. YOU DIDN'T USE A FRICKEN CONDOM!"

His stomach twisted, much as it had that morning.

"Now you've got seven months until you're a father. What now?"

"Well that, at least, is simple. We get married."

"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO MARRY YOU?! YOU KNOCKED ME UP, WE HARDLY KNOW EACH OTHER!"

He sighed, "Please tell me you aren't in public."

"Of course I'm not!"

"Alright. Come over here. We need to talk about this."

"Fine," she said, and she hung up.

* * *

 **SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

The baby's cry filled the delivery room, small, but strong. His mother slumped back on the pillows in relief, and his father, standing beside his mother, sighed in relief as well.

"Well. What should we name him?" his now-wife asked.

"That's easy," she said, "Shino."

He rolled his eyes, "You mean the Naruto character?"

"So what?! I like the name."

"Fine. Shino it is."

She smiled, taking her son as he was handed to her.

"I love you so much."

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Why is it," Sesshomaru asked his wife, "That we never get what we ask for, but we're happy all the same?"

She laughed and shrugged, smiling at her five year old son, eating his birthday cake, and then down at her protruding stomach.

"I suppose we'll never know, but I don't mind."

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

[Woah. There go three hours of my day. I hope you liked it. Please review!]


End file.
